


Gon Freecss

by Ruedi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿De qué manera puedes describir a alguien como Gon? ¿Alguien que no hay manera de categorizar? ¡Gon es, simplemente, único!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gon Freecss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes de "Hunter x Hunter" no me pertenecen, sino a su creador original Yo shihiro Togashi.

Gon Freecs

Capítulo único

Transparente.

Impredecible.

Ingenuo.

Osado.

Testarudo.

Y la lista sigue y sigue.

No hay manera alguna de encasillarlo. No. Gon Freecs era único, especial y admirable. Algo que ni siquiera él mismo debe saber. Para él es así mismo "Gon", con una sonrisa de lado a lado y con sus ojos castaños brillando como cualquier muchachito.

Con esa apariencia ingenua, ha sido capaz de todo, hasta de ser parte de la élite más grande del planeta: los cazadores.

¿Qué más? No se puede decir más. Si hay que describirlo en una sóla palabra sería ésta: impresionante.

Llama la atención de todos. Una vez que lo conoces, se despierta la curiosidad por él, ¿qué clase de niño es? ¡Único en el mundo, sin lugar a duda! (Sin mencionar a su padre, claro). ¡Increíble!

¿Que hay un tipo fuerte? Se enfrentará. ¿Que no hay opciones para seguir? Él las encuentra y se hace vencedor. ¿Que no se puede? Sí se puede. Y de la manera más insólita.

Pero Gon no es sólo un cazador, un luchador ni un superhombre. No. Él es más debajo de eso: un niño como cualquier otro. Tiene amigos y, para él, la amistad es sagrada, tanto como su familia. Daría la vida por ellos y lo sabe. Lo ha evidenciado en miles de ocasiones. Y lo haría mil veces más, seguro. Tiene gustos como cualquier niño: dulces, competencias, se impresiona por cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea. Es una maravilla verlo impactarse cuando viaja en avión: se embelesa con sólo vislumbrar el paisaje.

Y se nota la cualidad más intensa: sus ojos. Esos pares de globos oculares brillan distinto según la ocasión: no es lo mismo cuando está enojado que cuando está alegre. No es lo mismo cuando está nervioso que cuando está emocionado. Y jamás serán iguales sus ojos cuando siente odio. Porque hasta el odio de Gon es especial.

Y allí va él, sonriente, como si nada le importase: con su inmensa sonrisa, sus ropas verdes, sus cabellos al viento y sus ojos castaños refulgiendo como estelas en el cielo.

—Killua, así no vas a pescar nada.

—Para ya, que yo no soy un loco como tú.

Camuflado en un árbol, Gon Freecs intenta enseñarle la pesca a su mejor amigo: un muchacho de familia de asesinos, Killua Zoldyck.

— ¡Mira, está picando! —exclamó el de cabello blancuzco.

— ¿A ver? —ambos tiraron de la caña con fuerza. Con demasiada: ésta salió despedida y, de la punta, de donde va agarrado el anzuelo… salió un zapato. Un gran y destartalado zapato. Estaba cubierto de algas—. ¡Vaya! —exclamó con sorpresa. Luego de eso, se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, agarrándose el estómago con fuerza: ¡no cabía más de la risa!—. ¡Has pescado un zapato! ¡Un zapato! —repetía el niño de cabellos azabache sin parar de reír. Killua lo fulminaba con la mirada y se le abalanzó encima para intentar golpearlo. Tenía la cara roja de vergüenza—. ¡Un asesino que pesca un zapato!

— ¡Ya! ¡Te haré tragar eso!

Como los dos niños que eran, no podían evitar pelear, jugar y divertirse.

Gon amaba su amistad. Amaba vivir. Amaba hacer lo que tanto quería hacer.

Así era él: impredecible como el viento.

Y maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso…


End file.
